Sentimentos Nebulosos
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Depois da Batalha nas Doze Casas, um Cavaleiro tem uma agradável surpresa em um hospital.


~ * ~ * ~**Sentimentos Nebulosos **~ * ~* ~

_Na Casa de Peixes, a luta desencadeia-se sangrenta. Apesar de sua aparência frágil, Afrodite é um Cavaleiro poderoso e cruel. Narcisista, demora a perceber que apesar de não ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro, o rapaz a sua frente é um oponente de grande valor e determinação, pois luta por um ideal e também para vingar a atrocidade cometida contra o lugar que durante anos foi seu lar e a pessoa que lhe ensinou tudo o que ele é hoje, seu mestre Albiore. Seus golpes não surtem o efeito desejado contra o Cavaleiro de Atena e o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes se vê obrigado a usar seu golpe mais poderoso contra uma "criança", porém o Cavaleiro de bronze ataca ao mesmo tempo com a **Nebulosa de Andrômeda**, e derrota Afrodite. Mesmo assim, o golpe do Cavaleiro de Ouro atinge o alvo: o peito de Shun. A rosa branca cravada no peito do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda vai ficando vermelha conforme drena seu sangue. Quando a rosa branca estiver completamente rubra, a vida de Shun chegará ao fim. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda começa a sentir-se cada vez mais enfraquecido e sua vida começa a passar diante de seus olhos: sua infância difícil no orfanato; a separação de seu irmão; sua ida para a Ilha de Andrômeda; seu primeiro encontro com seu mestre; o dia do sacrifício, dia no qual conquistou sua armadura; o reencontro com seus amigos e Ikki no Torneio Galáctico; a reconciliação com Ikki; A descoberta de que Saori Kido era a deusa Atena; o sacrifício de Shiryu para salvá-lo e a Seiya do poder do escudo da Medusa; a morte de seus companheiros: Ikki, na casa de Virgem; Shiryu, na casa de Capricórnio, Hyoga, na casa de Aquário. Mas a última imagem que vem à mente de Shun antes que ele fique inconsciente é a da Amazona de Prata de Camaleão. De um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida: do momento em que a teve sem seus braços, quando viu o rosto de sua amada..._

_- June... – diz Shun com a voz enfraquecida instantes antes de cair inconsciente. A rosa que antes era branca, agora está de uma cor vermelho-sangue, o sangue do Cavaleiro de Bronze._

- SHUN!!!! – a amazona acorda assustada. Imagens de seu sonho ainda a perturbam terrivelmente. Parecia tão real, foi como se ela pudesse ouvir Shun lhe chamando. Levanta-se, apesar das dores que ainda sente, e vai até a janela. A brisa da noite entra pela janela aberta e brinca com os longos cabelos loiros da amazona. June está preocupada com Shun. Apaixonara-se pelo Cavaleiro de Andrômeda logo que o conhecera. Via o sofrimento dele, que apesar de uma pessoa sensível e pacífica, se via obrigado a lutar se quisesse rever seu irmão, Ikki. A tristeza e desolação de Shun deixavam June chateada e ela fazia de tudo para animar o rapaz, dar-lhe força para que ele fosse em frente e não desistisse de lutar. Finalmente ele conseguira, tornara-se um Cavaleiro de bronze e conseguira reencontrar seu irmão, depois de muitos contratempos, finalmente estavam juntos como Shun sempre sonhara. June relembra os momentos que passara com Shun no dia anterior, pouco antes de ele ir para o Santuário: 

_Fora encontrá-lo para impedi-lo de ir ao Santuário, contou-lhe sobre o que acontecera: da destruição da Ilha de Andrômeda; da força dos Cavaleiros de Ouro; da morte do mestre Albiore, mas as notícias parecem ter dado a Shun a certeza de que o que estava para fazer era o certo. Tentou argumentar com ele, mas quando viu que não iria conseguir convencê-lo, resolveu usar a força para detê-lo, usando seu chicote, June tenta deter Shun. Mas o Cavaleiro puxa o chicote com um movimento mais brusco e acaba por derrubar June que perde sua máscara. Arrependido e preocupado, Shun se aproxima da Amazona que está caída de bruços no chão. Shun a toma nos braços e quando a vira para si tem a mais bela visão que já teve em sua vida. Shun fica encantado e June, no seu desespero de detê-lo parece não ter se dado conta do que acontecera. Ainda tenta convencer Shun a desistir, mas o cavaleiro de Andrômeda está irredutível, a olha com carinho, mas não atende seu apelo. Nesse momento aparecem dois antigos conhecidos de Shun, seus oponentes na disputa pela Armadura de Bronze de Andrômeda: Redda e Spikka. Os dois culpam Shun pela destruição da Ilha e prometem levar a cabeça do cavaleiro ao mestre Arles para que este os aceite como aliados. Shun se afasta de June que pede desesperadamente para os dois deixem Shun em paz. Para Redda e Spikka não importam os motivos de Shun, eles querem apenas destruir o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Shun ainda tenta argumentar com os dois, mas estes o atacam, imobilizando-o com suas correntes. Sem sua armadura, Shun é dominado por algum tempo. Então de repente o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda ascende seu cosmo e derrota seus antigos oponentes. Shun se volta para June, mas esta está desacordada. Ele a toma nos braços e vai para o aeroporto onde Saori, Seiya, Hyoga e o "mala" do Tatsume o estão esperando. June é levada para o hospital da Fundação e Shun parte para a Grécia, rumo ao santuário._

Depois da batalha no Santuário, Saori está salva e ressuscita seus corajosos e leais cavaleiros. A missão deles está cumprida, por enquanto. Os cavaleiros resolvem voltar para o Japão, de onde seguiram para seus respectivos destinos: Shiryu iria para China, decidido a se declarar para Shunrei; Ikki iria para a Ilha da rainha da Morte, talvez para render homenagens a Esmeralda; os outros três cavaleiros ficariam no Japão, junto com Saori. Shun estava ansioso para rever June. Precisava lhe pedir desculpas pelo que tinha feito, por tê-la machucado, mesmo que sem intenção; por ter visto seu rosto, esperava que ela pudesse lhe perdoar. A viagem foi tranqüila. Chegaram ao aeroporto do Japão e Shiryu e Ikki partiram de lá mesmo rumo a seus destinos. Saori, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Tatsume foram para a Mansão Kido. Já passava da meia-noite quando chegaram à Mansão. Rumaram para seus respectivos quartos e foram dormir.

**_Shun_**

            Acordei disposto a ir vê-la. Sinto-me mal pelo que aconteceu. Sei que tudo o que ela fez foi para me proteger e sou grato a ela por isso. Quando fui para a Ilha de Andrômeda, conheci June e o mestre Albiore. Eu me sentia sozinho, sentia falta de meu irmão e temia por ele, depois do que me disseram sobre a Ilha da Rainha da Morte... Eu não tinha vontade de lutar, achava tudo aquilo uma bobagem, queria apenas que me deixassem em paz. Nessas horas, em que eu relutava, deixando às vezes que meus oponentes me vencessem sem ao menos tentar me defender... nesses momentos June vinha falar comigo. Dizer-me que a única forma de rever meu irmão era se eu lutasse conquistasse a Armadura Sagrada de Andrômeda. Esse era o único incentivo que me fazia ir em frente. Ela me apoiava o tempo todo e me entendia. Eu a admirava, e não demorou muito para que essa admiração se transformasse em algo mais. Durante o Sacrifício de Andrômeda, eu podia sentir a preocupação dela comigo e foi por esse sentimento e também pela vontade de rever meu irmão que eu venci aquele desafio e conquistei o direito de vestir a Armadura Sagrada de Andrômeda. Depois disso eu vim para o Japão e não a encontrei mais... até aquele dia no cais, quando ela veio me impedir de ir até o Santuário. Fiquei feliz com sua preocupação, mas não podia falhar com minha obrigação com Atena. Acabei machucando-a. Eu não queria... e agora eu estou indo vê-la. Saori me disse que ela foi levada para o Hospital da Fundação. Fiquei preocupado, mas Saori disse que ela está bem e que receberia alta dali dois dias. Ela já está naquele hospital há dois dias... não pensei que a tivesse machucado tanto. Preciso me desculpar com ela...

**_June_**

****Fiquei sabendo que ele já voltou do Santuário. Será que ele está bem? Claro que sim... afinal eles venceram os temidos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Mesmo assim só vou ficar tranqüila quando o vir novamente. Receberei alta depois de amanhã. Não sei porque me mantiveram aqui todo esse tempo... eu sofri apenas alguns arranhões... não precisava ter ficado presa durante esses dois dias. Parece até que estão tentando me manter presa aqui. Preciso sair daqui para poder ver Shun. O pesadelo que tive noite passada me pareceu tão real, estou tão ansiosa para vê-lo e me desculpar por não ter confiado em seu potencial como Cavaleiro...

**_Shun_**

****Saio de casa e passo em uma floricultura. Nada original, eu sei. Mas neste momento eu não consigo pensar em nada melhor. Depois de mais alguns minutos... estou aqui, parado em frente ao hospital, relutando em entrar. Talvez ela esteja magoada comigo... eu a machuquei e a desrespeitei como Amazona. Vi seu rosto. Sei o que isso significa. Quantas vezes fiquei sabendo das perseguições de Sheena contra Seiya porque ele tinha visto o rosto dela? Não quero que ela sinta ódio de mim... Não quero estragar nossa amizade. Não posso negar que o sentimento que tenho por ela vai muito além da amizade, mas se não posso tê-la como desejo... quero ao menos tê-la como amiga. Eu entro no hospital e percorro um corredor... não sei é ansiedade, mas esse corredor parece imenso. Finalmente chego à recepção. Pergunto à atendente em que quarto June está e ela me diz que está no quadragésimo oitavo. O caminho é longo, mas é bom, pois assim eu terei tempo de acalmar meu coração que bate descompassado. Eu ando em direção ao quarto, mas ao invés de me acalmar, a distância me deixa ainda mais ansioso. Finalmente, depois de andar o que me pareceu ser uma eternidade, eu chego ao quarto dela. Eu paro em frente à porta, passo a mão pelos cabelos, respiro fundo tentando me acalmar. Meu coração está disparado... estou com medo de que ela não queira me ver. Crio coragem e bato na porta...

**_June_**

            Bobagens estão começando a passar pela minha cabeça: como fugir dessa droga de lugar e ir até a Mansão de Saori Kido saber como ele está! Sei que é uma tolice, mas preciso vê-lo. Escuto uma leve batida na porta... mas que droga! Será que não podem me deixar em paz um único minuto?! Eu estou bem! Não vai ser alguns arranhões que vão me matar! A vontade que tenho é de mandar a pessoa que resolveu me incomodar embora, mas de que adiantaria? Daqui cinco minutos teria outro pra me importunar.

- Entre! – digo já preparada para exigir que me deixem sair daqui. A porta se abre devagar e, não sei explicar porque, sinto meu coração disparar... Então eu o vejo... seus brilhantes e sedosos cabelos esverdeados aparecendo pela porta entreaberta, seus magníficos olhos azuis me encarando. Eu não acredito... é ele... ele está aqui... ele veio me ver... 

**_Shun_**

            Depois de bater na porta eu esperei por uma resposta que me permitisse entrar naquele quarto. Passaram-se segundos intermináveis antes que a resposta viesse. 

- Entre! - eu me senti ainda mais inseguro quando reconheci o leve tom de irritação em sua bela voz. Enchendo-me de coragem eu toquei e girei lentamente a maçaneta. Abri a porta devagar e coloquei minha cabeça no vão da porta entreaberta. 

- Olá June – eu a cumprimentei. Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Ela não me respondeu. Ela estava com a máscara e eu não podia saber qual era sua expressão ao me ver – Como você está se sentindo? – Nada! Eu já estava começando a ficar nervoso, quer dizer... mais nervoso. Eu olhei ao redor do quarto e vi uma cadeira. Puxei-a para perto da cama de June e me sentei. Olhei para ela – Eu trouxe estas flores pra você – eu estendo as flores, mas ela não esboça qualquer reação. Ela está com raiva de mim. Oh, Deus... o que foi que eu fiz?! Eu recolho minha mão com as flores e as repouso em meu colo. Eu abaixo a cabeça, pensando no que eu poderia dizer para que ela me desculpasse. Torno a olhar para ela. Estou me sentindo mal – Eu sinto muito, June. Eu não queria machucá-la, mas eu precisava seguir minhas convicções. Eu sinto muito... – eu torno a baixar a cabeça. Eu não deveria tê-la enfrentado daquele modo. Eu sei que eu estava certo... mas eu devia ter conversado mais com ela... ter tentado convencê-la de que estava errada... mas não. Eu acabei lutando com ela... logo com ela...

- Shun... – eu torno a olhar para ela. Meus olhos estavam ardendo por causa das lágrimas que eu tentava deter a todo custo. Eu não queria ser tão fraco. Chorar por qualquer coisa, desde de criança que eu sou assim, não consigo evitar. O medo de que ela estivesse com raiva de mim estava me deixando ainda mais vulnerável. Eu a vejo erguer a mão tocar suavemente meu rosto. Aquele toque me aquece. Meu coração dispara. Eu fecho meus olhos e seguro a mão dela contra meu rosto, sem me conter eu beijo a palma da mão dela e a olho nos olhos. Sinto que as lágrimas em meus olhos se avolumam ainda mais. Mas agora o sentimento é outro. Eu estou feliz... ela não está com raiva de mim.

**_June_**

                Eu ainda estou em estado de choque. Não pensei que ele viesse me ver. Eu sequer podia desconfiar que ele sabia que eu estava aqui. Ingenuidade a minha, seu sei. Afinal... este é o Hospital da Fundação Mitsumasa Kido... estranho seria ele não saber que eu estava aqui.

- Olá June – ouço-o dizer. Entra no quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si. Eu não consigo dizer nada. O alívio que sinto ao vê-lo na minha frente é tão grande que eu perco as palavras – Como você está se sentindo? – Nada! Eu não consigo articular uma única palavra. Shun olha pelo quarto e puxa uma cadeira colocando ao lado de minha cama e se senta. Olha pra mim – Eu trouxe estas flores pra você – ele me estende as flores, mas meu corpo está paralisado. Shun recolhe a mão com as flores e as repousa em seu colo. Ele baixa a cabeça e quando torna a erguê-la eu vejo seu olhar, ele parece angustiado – Eu sinto muito, June. Eu não queria machucá-la, mas eu precisava seguir minhas convicções. Eu sinto muito... – ele torna a baixar a cabeça. Está se sentindo culpado pelo que aconteceu? Mas por que? Eu estava errada. Eu tenho que dizer algo... não posso deixá-lo pensando que...

- Shun... – ele olha para mim. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e vermelhos por causa das lágrimas que tenta deter a todo custo. O que eu fiz? Eu o magoei. Sempre soube que Shun era sensível, devia ter mais cuidado com minhas atitudes. Eu ergo minha mão direita e toco suavemente o rosto dele. Ele fecha os olhos e segura minha mão contra seu rosto, em seguida ele beija a palma e me olha nos olhos. Eu sinto que meu coração está ainda mais acelerado. As lágrimas nos olhos de Shun se avolumaram.

**_Shun_**

****Eu sinto um aperto enorme em meu peito. Ela está aqui, neste hospital... nesta cama por minha culpa. Eu nem deveria ousar pedir seu perdão, mas não posso conviver com seu desprezo. 

- June... Perdoe-me. Eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Eu que sempre evitei ter que lutar com quer que fosse, sempre evitei machucar as pessoas... acabei por machucar você...

- Shun... – ela diz. A forma como ela fala meu nome me mostra que ela não me odeia. É suave e gentil – Você não fez nada de errado. Eu estava errada. Você cumpriu sua obrigação como Cavaleiro... você protegeu Atena... fez o que tinha que fazer...

- Eu não devia ter lutado contra você... eu não queria machucá-la...  eu devia ter tentado convencê-la... - disse eu. 

- Shun! – ela falou como costumava fazer quando eu me recusava a lutar, um leve tom de repreensão em sua voz e eu quase sorri com a lembrança - Também não é pra tanto! Eu sou uma Amazona. Sei me defender e quanto a me convencer... você não conseguiria...

- Por que não? Eu sei que você acabaria entendendo quando eu contasse sobre Aten... – ela me interrompeu

- Eu sabia da desconfiança do mestre Albiore com relação ao Santuário. Nosso mestre sempre foi justo e bom... se ele estava desconfiado do Santuário é por que alguma coisa de errado estava acontecendo lá... – eu a olhei surpreso. Então por que...

- Mas... então... por que você tentou me impedir de ir até o Santuário? – perguntei confuso. Ela baixou a cabeça a soltou um longo suspiro.

**_June_**

            Ele segurava minha mão com força. O que o estava torturando para agir daquela forma?

- June... Perdoe-me. Eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Eu que sempre evitei ter que lutar com quer que fosse, sempre evitei machucar as pessoas... acabei por machucar você... – eu o ouvi surpresa. De que ele estava me pedindo desculpas?

- Shun... – eu disse. Finalmente consegui me controlar e responder com coerência. Falei suavemente, mostrando a ele que agira corretamente ao me enfrentar – Você não fez nada de errado. Eu estava errada. Você cumpriu sua obrigação como Cavaleiro... você protegeu Atena... fez o que tinha que fazer...

- Eu não devia ter lutado contra você... eu não queria machucá-la...  eu devia ter tentado convencê-la... - disse ele, a angústia podia ser sentida no seu tom de voz.

- Shun! – eu disse repreendendo-o. Ele me julgava assim tão incapaz de me defender?! Ele é forte sim, mas eu também não sou nenhuma "garota indefesa" - Também não é pra tanto! Eu sou uma Amazona. Sei me defender e quanto a me convencer... você não conseguiria... – ele me olhou interrogativamente.

- Por que não? Eu sei que você acabaria entendendo quando eu contasse sobre Aten... – eu o interrompi.

- Eu sabia da desconfiança do mestre Albiore com relação ao Santuário. Nosso mestre sempre foi justo e bom... se ele estava desconfiado do Santuário é por que alguma coisa de errado estava acontecendo lá... – eu vi expressão surpresa no rosto dele. 

- Mas... então... por que você tentou me impedir de ir até o Santuário? – perguntou sua expressão surpresa se tornando confusa. Eu abaixei a cabeça e soltei um suspiro.

**_Shun_**

            Eu continuava segurando a mão dela. Ela tornou a erguer a cabeça e eu esperei pela resposta para minha pergunta.

- Shun... eu... – ela estava hesitando. Segurei a mão dela mais firmemente.

- Por que, June? – repeti a pergunta.

- Eu não queria que você se ferisse – disse ela de um fôlego só. Falou tão rápido que eu quase não consegui entender o que ela tinha dito. Ela parou, tomou fôlego e continuou mais devagar – Eu vi a destruição que os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Escorpião e de Peixes fizeram na Ilha de Andrômeda... a forma com que eles derrotaram o mestre Albiore, que era o cavaleiro mais forte que eu já tinha visto. Fiquei com medo do que poderia acontecer a você – ela se aproxima de mim – Me perdoe por não confiar na sua força, Shun... – eu não acredito que ela está me pedindo desculpas...

- June... Eu tive medo quando fui para o Santuário. Eu sabia que iria enfrentar Cavaleiros muito mais fortes do que eu... não me admira que você tenha ficado preocupada – eu baixei a cabeça - Quando cheguei à casa do Cavaleiro de Peixes... eu vacilei por um minuto, pensei em meus companheiros: Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga que haviam ficado nas casas de Virgem, Capricórnio e Aquário. Eu senti medo, mas não podia voltar atrás. Eu tinha que cumprir minha missão: Proteger Atena e foi o que fiz – tornei a olhar pra ela e sorri. Meu coração se aqueceu ao ter certeza de que ela se preocupou comigo, eu desconfiava, mas não tinha certeza – Eu fico feliz de saber que se preocupou comigo, June – ela baixa a cabeça e eu me lembro que sou eu quem deve lhe pedir desculpas, mas não sei como abordar o assunto. E se eu deixasse pra lá? Ela parece não se lembrar daquele incidente... mas eu me lembro e não vou conseguir ficar em paz enquanto não ouvir que ela me perdoa, embora as chances sejam bem remotas.

**_June_**

Ele continua segurando a minha mão. Eu torno a erguer a cabeça e olho fixamente em seus olhos, aqueles olhos que tanto me fascinam. Ele está esperando minha resposta.

- Shun... eu – digo hesitante. Sinto ele apertar minha mão mais firmemente.

- Por que, June? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

- Eu não queria que você se ferisse – eu disse de uma vez só. Falei muito rápido, nem sei se ele conseguiu me entender, mas eu não podia parar agora. Uma vez que eu tinha dito, tinha que seguir em frente – Eu vi a destruição que os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Escorpião e de Peixes fizeram na Ilha de Andrômeda... a forma com que eles derrotaram o mestre Albiore, que era o cavaleiro mais forte que eu já tinha visto. Fiquei com medo do que poderia acontecer a você – eu me inclinei na direção dele – Me perdoe por não confiar na sua força, Shun... – eu me senti mais leve depois de dizer aquelas palavras... foi como se um enorme fardo tivesse sido retirado de cima de meus ombros... Ele me olhou surpreso

- June... Eu tive medo quando fui para o Santuário. Eu sabia que iria enfrentar Cavaleiros muito mais fortes do que eu... não me admira que você tenha ficado preocupada – ele baixou a cabeça - Quando cheguei à casa do Cavaleiro de Peixes... eu vacilei por um minuto, pensei em meus companheiros: Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga que haviam ficado nas casas de Virgem, Capricórnio e Aquário. Eu senti medo, mas não podia voltar atrás. Eu tinha que cumprir minha missão: Proteger Atena e foi o que fiz – ele tornou a olhar pra mim e sorriu. Meu coração se aqueceu ao ver aquele lindo sorriso. Saber que ele me compreendeu e não ficou chateado comigo – Eu fico feliz de saber que se preocupou comigo, June – eu baixo a cabeça novamente, constrangida com o que ele havia dito. Ainda bem que estava com a máscara, senão ele teria percebido a minha reação. 

**_Shun_**

Ela ergueu a cabeça novamente e eu passei a mão pelos cabelos, estava muito nervoso em ter que tocar naquele assunto, mas eu tinha que fazê-lo... só não sabia por onde começar...

- June... eu... – como eu vou dizer isso? 

- Shun...? O que foi? – eu percebi o tom de preocupação em sua voz.

- June... quando nós nos enfrentamos – eu soltei a mão dela e me levantei, coloquei o buquê de flores sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama dela, e olhei pela janela do quarto. Não conseguiria encará-la – Você se lembra... quando você tentou me imobilizar com seu chicote... eu fiz um movimento mais brusco e acabei derrubando você?

- Shun... do que está fal... – ela parou de falar e eu me virei para olhar para ela. Seu rosto não estava voltado pra mim... ela se lembrara... Eu me aproximei dela e me ajoelhei ao lado de sua cama. Segurei as mãos dela e ela se voltou pra mim. Eu senti que ela tremia.

- Eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-la, June. Eu sei que não devo pedir isso, mas... por favor me perdoe... não me odeie, June... por favor – as lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos. 

**_June_**

Eu ergui a cabeça novamente e o vi passar a mão pelos cabelos, sinal de que estava muito nervoso. Eu me lembro muito bem que esse gesto era característico do seu nervosismo, ele o fazia sempre que tinha um confronto com algum dos aspirantes a Cavaleiro.

- June... eu... – ele estava hesitante. Seu nervosismo era palpável.

- Shun...? O que foi? – eu estava preocupada. O que poderia ter acontecido para que ele ficasse assim.

- June... quando nós nos enfrentamos – ele soltou minha mão e se levantou, colocando o buquê de flores em cima da mesinha ao lado de minha cama, e olhou pela janela do quarto. Ele aparecia estar evitando me encarar – Você se lembra... quando você tentou me imobilizar com seu chicote... eu fiz um movimento mais brusco e acabei derrubando você? – eu o olhava confusa.

- Shun... do que está fal... – eu me calei ao me lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Fixei meus olhos na parede a minha frente. E as imagens voltaram a minha mente: naquele instante minha máscara tinha caído e ele se aproximou e me tomou em seus braços me virando para olhá-lo... ele viu meu rosto descoberto. Eu me lembrei da lei das Amazonas: Eu teria que matá-lo ou amá-lo. Bem... eu não tinha mais escolha. Já o amava e há muito tempo. Eu estava paralisada. De repente ele estava ajoelhado ao lado de minha cama, segurando firmemente as minhas mãos entre as suas. Eu olhei para ele. Eu sentia meu corpo todo tremendo. 

- Eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-la, June. Eu sei que não devo pedir isso, mas... por favor me perdoe... não me odeie, June... por favor – as lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos. Odiá-lo Shun?! Como eu poderia?!

**_Shun_**

            Eu estava em pânico. Nunca tinha sentido tanto medo em minha vida. Nem na batalha no Santuário eu me senti tão assustado. Minha felicidade dependia da resposta dela.

- Eu conheço a lei das Amazonas, June – eu não soltava as mãos dela – Eu sei o que significa ter visto o rosto de uma Amazona... Eu nunca quis desrespeitá-la, June... – ela não dizia nada. Aquela falta de uma resposta estava me deixando angustiado... apavorado. 

- Você conhece mesmo a lei das Amazonas, Shun? – ela disse. Sua voz suave, não demonstrava estar com raiva de mim. Eu não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim. 

- June... – é claro que eu conhecia a lei das Amazonas... por que ela perguntava isso? Eu a vi abaixar a cabeça.

- A lei diz que quando o rosto de uma Amazona é visto por um homem, ela deve matar ou amar esse homem... – eu ouvia tudo atentamente. Estava estarrecido. Ela teria que me matar... 

**_June_**

            Eu estava paralisada. Tinha me esquecido completamente desse detalhe de nosso último "encontro". Talvez aquele fosse um sinal de que eu deveria dizer a ele o que eu sentia. Eu não podia mais esconder... eu precisava libertar aquele sentimento que estava preso dentro de mim.

- Eu conheço a lei das Amazonas, June – ele não soltava minhas mãos – Eu sei o que significa ter visto o rosto de uma Amazona... Eu nunca quis desrespeitá-la, June... – eu não dizia nada. Precisava me decidir... e se ele não sentisse o mesmo por mim? Eu nunca me sentira tão vulnerável... eu estava .. apavorada. 

- Você conhece mesmo a lei das Amazonas, Shun? – eu perguntei. Minha voz estava calma e controlada, mas não era o que eu estava sentindo. Shun parecia apreensivo. 

- June... – é claro que ele conhecia a lei das Amazonas... mas eu precisava ter certeza. Eu baixei a cabeça.

- A lei diz que quando o rosto de uma Amazona é visto por um homem, ela deve matar ou amar esse homem... – eu falei tranqüilamente. Precisava aparentar calma.

**_Shun_**

            Eu a olhava intensamente. Meu coração batia acelerado. Eu estava enlouquecendo com aquele suspense. Por que ela não dizia logo que me odiava? Ela puxou suas mãos das minhas eu me afastei um pouco da cama. Essa era a resposta: ela me odiava. Eu me levantei e virei de costas para ela, para que dessa forma eu pudesse esconder as lágrimas que teimaram em voltar a meus olhos. O que eu esperava? Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas doía tanto. Era como se tivessem cravado um punhal em meu peito. A dor era tanta que chegava a me sufocar. Eu estava preste a sair do quarto quando a ouço me chamar:

- Shun... – Eu parei meus movimentos. Baixei a cabeça. Respirei fundo. Voltei-me para encará-la sem me preocupar se ela perceberia ou não as lágrimas se avolumando em meus olhos. O que eu vi me deixou sem fala. Sem fôlego. O rosto dela estava descoberto. Ela... ela...

- June... – sussurrei. Não conseguia pensar direito. Pensei que nunca mais tornaria a ver aquele lindo rosto. Aqueles olhos negros e tão brilhantes, seu nariz delicado, sua boca carnuda... – O que... o que está fazendo?! – estúpido. Não consegui dizer mais nada. Ela me pareceu apreensiva e desviou seu olhar do meu.

- Eu não tenho mais escolha, Shun – eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer – Aconteceu... não pude evitar... – ela tornou a olhar para mim agora. Seus olhos vermelhos e brilhantes – Eu... me apai... me apaixonei por você, Shun – ela disse num soluço. Meu corpo foi tomado por uma Tsunami de felicidade! Deus, eu estou no céu! Eu não posso acreditar no que eu acabei de ouvir... ela também me ama... – Vo... você não tem que sentir o mesmo por mim, mas eu precisava dizer a você o que eu sinto... há muitos anos... – as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela. Nunca pensei que a veria chorar... e nunca mais iria querer vê-la chorar. 

**_June_**

            Eu sentia o olhar dele sobre mim. Meu coração batia acelerado. Eu precisava de muita coragem para dizer tudo aquilo o que estava sentindo. Eu puxei minhas mãos das dele. O toque dele fazia com que eu me sentisse mais nervosa. Eu estava disposta a retirar minha máscara e revelar meu rosto a ele deliberadamente, mas ele interpretou mal o meu gesto e se afastou de minha cama. Será que ele achava que eu estava com raiva dele? Como eu poderia ter raiva dele?! Ele ficou de costas para mim. Eu o encarei, ali parado de costas pra mim. Retirei minha máscara e percebi por seus movimentos, mesmo que sutis, que ele ia sair do quarto. Não... eu não podia permitir que ele saísse sem que eu tivesse dito o que estava queimando meu peito. Ele estava preste a sair quando eu finalmente encontro minha voz e o chamo: 

- Shun... – ele interrompeu seus movimentos. Vi-o abaixar a cabeça. Ouvi-o respirar fundo antes de se voltar para me encarar. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao se fixar em meu rosto. Ele me olhou surpreso. Eu olhei em seus deslumbrantes olhos azuis e vi que estavam marejados pelas lágrimas... Ah! Shun... Ele ficou ali, em pé, parado me encarando boquiaberto, mas sem dizer uma única palavra. Aquele silêncio estava me assustando. Acho que me precipitei...  

- June... – ouvi-o sussurrar. A surpresa que teve ao me ver sem a máscara estava expressa em sua voz – O que... o que está fazendo?! – a pergunta me deixou confusa e perdida. Eu desviei meus olhos dos dele. O que eu estava fazendo?!  Será que ele não me entendeu?!

- Eu não tenho mais escolha, Shun – ele me olhava confuso. Eu teria que ser mais clara para me fazer entender – Aconteceu... não pude evitar... – eu tornei a olhar para ele. Meus olhos ardiam, as lágrimas escapariam por eles a qualquer momento – Eu... me apai... me apaixonei por você, Shun – disse eu finalmente num soluço angustiado. Eu estava apavorada agora. E se ele me rejeitasse?! Não... eu tinha que dizer algo... eu não agüentaria ficar sem ele – Vo... você não tem que sentir o mesmo por mim, mas eu precisava dizer a você o que eu sinto... há muitos anos... – as lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto. Eu nunca tinha chorado na frente de ninguém antes, mas não consegui evitar.

**_Shun_**

            Vê-la chorar me tirou do transe em eu me encontrava. Ela baixara a cabeça novamente. Continha o choro. O que eu estava pensando? A mulher que eu sempre amei acaba de dizer que também me ama eu fico aqui, parado feito um idiota? Eu me aproximo dela novamente, sento-me ao seu lado na cama. Toco suavemente seu queixo obrigando-a a olhar-me nos olhos. Quando nossos olhos se encontram... eu perco as palavras... não consigo dizer nada... apenas olho em seus olhos. Aquelas duas jóias negras estavam me hipnotizando. Eu deslizo minha mão pelo rosto dela. Meu polegar toca levemente seu lábio inferior, ela estremece e fecha os olhos e meus olhos se desviam dos dela para fitar-lhe boca tentadora. Ela entreabre os lábios e eu não consigo resistir... eu os toco levemente com os meus. Eu nunca senti nada assim em toda a minha vida. Eu acaricio os lábios dela com os meus e sem resistir mais eu deslizo a língua por seu lábio inferior. Ela suspira e eu aprofundo o beijo envolvendo-a em meus braços, apertando-a contra meu corpo. Eu sinto quando ela leva uma das mãos as minhas costas e a outra desliza pelo meu pescoço me provocando arrepios deliciosos por todo o corpo. Minha mão sobe de suas costas para sua nuca e eu a sinto estremecer em meus braços. Eu a beijo intensamente e sinto-a corresponder, isso me deixa extasiado. Estamos sem fôlego, então eu a afasto de mim apenas um pouco. Ainda segurando sua nuca, eu olho para o rosto dela. Ela mantém seus olhos fechados e os lábios, vermelhos e inchados pela intensidade do beijo, entreabertos. Eu sorrio e digo o que estava preso em minha garganta há anos.

- Eu te amo, June – minha voz sai rouca e ofegante. Ela abre os olhos e olha pra mim. Um sorriso maravilhoso e deslumbrante se forma em seu rosto e ela encosta sua testa contra a minha e eu sorrio também. 

- Eu também te amo, Shun – ela se afasta de mim e nos olhamos intensamente. Tornamos a nos beijar. Eu estou realizado... finalmente tenho a mulher que amo em meus braços dizendo que também me ama e nunca mais vou deixá-la se afastar de mim. Ah, June... nunca ninguém vai conseguir nos separar. Eu prometo! 

**_June_**

            Eu não conseguia olhar pra ele. O medo de que ele não quisesse mais me ver toma todo meu ser. Ele não faz nada e a sensação de rejeição me machuca. Então, quando dou por mim ele está sentado ao meu lado na cama. Eu sinto sua mão tocar meu rosto e obrigar-me a olhá-lo nos olhos. Quando nossos olhos se encontram eu sinto... eu não consigo descrever a sensação... é maravilhoso. Ele não diz nada e eu também não consigo articular uma única palavra. Aquelas duas safiras me fitando daquele modo estavam me hipnotizando. Ele desliza a mão pelo meu rosto. Seu polegar toca suavemente meus lábios, e eu estremeço com a sensação e fecho meus olhos. Eu entreabro os lábios, buscando mais ar já que eu estava ficando sem fôlego... então eu sinto o toque dos lábios dele sobre os meus. Eu nunca senti nada assim em toda a minha vida. Ele acaricia meus lábios com os dele e eu o sinto deslizar a língua em meu lábio inferior. Eu suspiro e sinto que ele penetra minha boca, seus braços envolvem meu corpo aproximando-me ainda mais dele. Eu tenho que tocá-lo. Deslizo minha mão por suas costas e a outra em seu pescoço, sentindo a maciez de seus cabelos esverdeados. Sinto que ele se arrepia ao meu toque. Sua mão sobe de minhas costas para minha nuca e eu estremeço em seus braços. Ele me beija intensamente e eu retribuo com todo o amor que guardei durante todos esses anos. Estamos sem fôlego, então sinto que ele se afasta um pouco de mim. Ele ainda mantém sua mão em minha nuca. Eu estou com os olhos fechados, revivendo todas as emoções que o beijo provocou em mim, meus lábios estão formigando devido à intensidade do beijo que trocamos. Eu os ouço sorrir e dizer o que eu sonhei ouvir durante todos esses anos:

- Eu te amo, June – sua voz sai rouca e ofegante. Eu abro os olhos e olho pra ele. Eu sorrio e encosto a testa contra a dele e o vejo sorrir também, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto desde que nos conhecemos.

- Eu também te amo, Shun – eu me afasto dele e nos olhamos intensamente. Tornamos a nos beijar. Eu estou feliz... finalmente consegui dizer o que sinto ao homem que amo e fui correspondida por ele. Ah, Shun... nunca ninguém vai conseguir nos separar. Eu prometo!

~ * ~ * ~**Fim**~ * ~* ~


End file.
